Random Songs the YuGiOh! Version
by kayono
Summary: Basically, just different Christmas Carols with a YGO twist (And it's not really that much of a parody... but it's not a horror, either... kinda...). Current Song: Hark the Heralds.
1. The Evil Version of Jingle Bells

**_Title:_** Random Songs- the Yu-Gi-Oh! Version

**_Chapter 1_**: The Evil Jingle Bells

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own YGO. I do not own Jingle Bells. I do not own the really warped anti-Christian version of it that my RELIGION homeroom made up in Semester 1 of my grade 9 year- and note, we go to a Catholic school. Needless to say, we easily lost that 'Twelve days of Christmas' game.

_**Summary:**_ Basically, just different songs with a YGO twist, emphasizing whatever happens to be on my mind, or the current holiday. Current Song: The Evil Version of Jingle Bells.

_**Warning:**_ The EVIL versions are really EVIL. Most will probably talk about death, or being blown up, or something else along those lines- therefore, if the Chapter title has the word 'EVIL' in it, whether or not it's in Caps or not, and you have a thing against that kind of stuff, then DO NOT READ THOSE CHAPTERS/SONGS. Understand? Good. And yes, the Evil Version of Jingle Bells is based on the warped version mentioned in the disclaimer. _**Character bashing is not intented**._ Just sticking names in where they fit, people.

_**Rating:**_ R, 'cause, well, read the disclaimer.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dashing through the snow, on a pair of high-jacked skis,

Stealing some God Cards, Bakura smiles with glee!

(Ha ha ha!)

Malik runs around, trying to catch up,

But he forgets 'bout the land mines, and goes and gets blown up.

_Oh!_

_Jingle Bells! _

(Bakura_) Ryou smells! _

(All_) Jingle all the way!_

(Bakura, Marik_) It sure is a lot of fun to make people insane!_

(People)_ HEY!_

_Jingle Bells!_

(Bakura_) Malik fell!_

(All_) Jingle all the way!_

(Evil Noah_)Lets go to the Shadow Realm and throw your lives away!_

(All) NO!

Joey's sitting there, staring at his deck,

Kaiba has a gun that's pointing at Joey's back

(Ahh. Ahh! AHH!)

Yugi has to sigh, while talking with Yami,

Bakura looses control and plows them into a tree.

_Oh!_

_Jingle Bells! _

(Marik_) I'm in a cell!_

(All_) Jingle all the way!_

(Yugi to Yami_) Maybe we shouldn't get together on Christmas day..._

_HEY!_

_Jingle Bells!_

(Kaiba_) JOEY smells! (Pew!)_

(All_) Jingle all the way!_

(Yami_) Or at least make sure to stay out of each other's way!_

(All_) Or at least make sure to stay out of each other's way!!!!!!!!!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yami blinks and looks around at the scene as he slowly stands up. "Where did that come from?"

Kaiba, looking around nervously, quickly hid his gun behind his back as Joey turns to look at him after hearing the song. "Erm... asking the derranged author."

Yami nods, while Yugi starts mumbling something, knocked out underneath the tree and the skis which Bakura abandoned for a-

"Who wants to stand in front of the snow mobile?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kay**: yeah... anyways, there will always be some things I take from one and use in the other. Like... oh, I dunno...

**Shila:** The thing about not getting together on Christmas?

**Kay**: Yeah... WAAAAH!!!!!!!

**Shila:** (blinks) Erm.... what?

**Kay**: How... what... but... you...

**Shila:** Eh? Oh, the door was unlocked.

**Kay**: ...why don't I belive you?

**Shila:** Who knows? Now, since I have been away for so long, do you mind letting me at least look at the screen? What are you typing while I'm talking?

**Kay**: Oh, nothing... but, sure, go ahead...

**Shila:** YEAH! (looks at the screen) Oh, it's just our convo, eh, Kay? Kay?

**Kay:** (blinks, looking up at Shila while continuing to poke Shila's Yami doll's hair) Yeah?

**Shila:** What are you doing?

**Kay**: I dunno... but his hair is sooo cool... I want Yami's hair... or Yugi's... or... gggrrrrr.... nevermind. POKE!

_**Notes**_

Eh, nothing much. Already covered nearly everything... oh! Although I had to switch words, and completely change a line (the one about Kaiba aiming a gun at Joey's back), and, obviously, change names, it's pretty much the same as my HR Christmas theme. We had, like, twenty.

And, another thing which you will probably notice- I like dubs. I dunno why- I guess because I usually see the dubs before the originals so I'm far more used to the dub names than the originals. Please don't kill me for it.

_**Song**_

Erm... Jingle Bells?


	2. Hark the Heralds

**_Title_**: Random Songs the Yu-Gi-Oh! Version

**_Chapter 2_**: 'Hark the Heralds'

**_Disclaimer_**: We do not own, you do not sue. Well, we do not own YGO. Or Hark the Heralds. We do own this version of the song, though. We are proud (made it up in 5 minutes, wrote it down in 15)

**_Summary_**: Basically, just different Christmas Carols with a YGO twist (And it's not really that much of a parody... but it's not a horror, either... kinda...). Current Song: "Hark the Heralds".

**_Warnings_**: The EVIL versions are really EVIL. Most will probably talk about death, or being blown up, or something else along those lines- therefore, if the Chapter title has the word 'EVIL' in it, whether or not it's in Caps or not, and you have a thing against that kind of stuff, then DO NOT READ THOSE CHAPTERS/SONGS. Understand? Good._**Character bashing is not intented**._ Just sticking names in where they fit, people.

**_Rating_**: R (just in case... people seem to have problems with stuff like this, ya know?)

**_Spoilers_**: Yami's real name. IT IS NOT ATEM, IT IS ATEMU! ...there's your spoiler. Happy?

**_Song_**: Hark the... oh, screw this, read the chapter title.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hark the Heralds! Shadows sing: "Glory to the new born King!"

Death on Earth, Destruction mild, Gods and Pharaohs reconciled.

Pissed off all ye nations rise! Join the Chaos in the skies!

When we deadly hosts proclaim: "Yami born in Palace slain!"

Hark the Heralds! Shadows sing: "Glory to the new born King!"

_(Baby Atemu is seen in a crib, pointing at random things which the Shadows destory. Priests etc. are running from him, while his father looks on in approval)_

Listen all ye Egypt's people: Guard your treasures, big and small!

For the Thief King will be coming, and will take them one and all.

With the slyness of a snake, all you hold dear he will take,

As his revenge for the past, Atemu can kiss his ass.

Listen all ye Egypt's people: Guard your treasures, big and small!

_(Bakura sneaks into someone's house, rumages through a drawer, and then sneaks out, something held in his hands. An old lady walks in, looks through the same drawer before looking through all the rest, before calling to the other room, "Sorry, I can't seem to find my thong!")_

Hear ye people of the stone: Hail the child of the sun!

With his hair like Amun's rays, if you cannot find the one.

Bound by blood to that which he hates. Drawn into the story by fate,

All the souls at his feet bow, his power makes people 'WOW!'

Hear ye people of the stone: Hail the child of the sun!

_(Malik is seen stabbing the hieroglyphics on the walls of Atemu's tomb, with the Ghouls and other random people, eyes blank, standing around, before Yami walks in and drags malik out for defiling his tomb)_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yes, a sad replacement for my "O Come All Ye Faithful", which was killed by a few weeks ago when we weren't allowed to log on. Sad, ne? But I am working on restoring that song, which should be up before Christmas (tomorrow, probably, as family is going away tomorrow at 2 and is staying away until 1, or about 11 hours). So please, make due with this!

Well, ya know, it's Christmas, and I was singing Christmas songs at school, and driving everyone insane, when I happened to mention to my friend (HIYA, CELY!) what did to my wonderful song, just as Hark the Heralds, Angels Sing started playing over the PA. And voila!

Well, two weeks off- plus... erm... four assignments due the first week back, in three subjects. I didn't get my civics assignment, although I have a pretty good idea what it is....

And did you know: THE TRUE CLAUS! Warning: This article, when I eventually post it, is not to be read by those who believe in Santa. It does not say that Santa is your parents, or Santa is real: just the facts behind St. Nicholas. Which, based on this article, means that we (me, and other people in my school) Roman Catholics are either weird, stupid or both, making this guy a Saint... (read article for more info).

So, anyways.... **_NOTES!_**

**_1)_** Nya... decided to neko-fy everything again, for the last day of school in '04. Was quite fun, too, although singing Christmas songs and carols, while adding '-nya' to the end of everything made it exceptionally hard to sing.

**_2)_** That note wasn't really about this chapter. Anyway, here is a note about this chapter! THIS IS A REPLACEMENT, DONE IN 15 MINUTES. And I just flicked myself in the head with my nails. -- OOOOoooooohhhh, we're incompetent. Oh, yes, so please don't mind if it seems short. I was even too lazy to properly write out a little skit at the end. The "O Come All Ye Faithful" one was SO funny...

**_3)_** No real note. Just that P1 Atemu (Yami), P2Bakura (Thief), and P3 Malik (Marik). Just for future reference, if you didn't get it. We like P2. NOT PS2, P2! OOOOoooohhhhhh, this is confusing....

Anyways, I'm done! And Sunday is the Neko Episode ("The Good Dog, Rush!"). Yes, it's not YGO, its MMBN, but I find it soooo adorable when they all turn into cats! So, yes, I shall be happy for the next little while.

Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! And all that crap...


	3. O Come All Ye Faithful

_**Title:**_ Random Songs the YGO version

**_Chapter 2_**: The evil version of "O come all ye faithful"

**_Disclaimer: _**We do not own. Okies? We own our stupid computer that keeps dieing, and our just-as-stupid printer that doesn't print anything. But not YGO. Why? Cause we are poor. Sad sad.

**_Warning: _**Come on, with the evil twins in here? There's not a warning strong enough to... explain certain things that I might mention in the song. And not only that, this is the one that was supposed to be up TWO WEEKS before Christmas, but was being EVIL! So yeah, really old Christmas music. Beware.

**_Re-cap (last chap):_** The Evil version of Jingle Bells.

**_Spoilers:_** Not much. Maybe a few relations back to AE or Waking the Dragons, or something to that effect.

**_Rating:_** R

**_Song: _**O Come All Ye Faithful

**

* * *

**

O come, item holders,

Come all who wear gold,

Come, all ye who have tried to kill Yami.

Come and behold him,

Ancient Pharaoh of the past,

O come let us kill Yami,

O come let us kill Yami,

O come let us kill Yami,

'fore he kills us.

_(Marik and Bakura are seen trying to sneak into the Kame Game shop, only to be blasted back by a floating figure with really spikey hair who's entire body is translucent)_

O come, pysco blondie,

Come ye who is evil,

Come ye who wants to kill everyone

Come, not-true Yami,

Who's more insane than Bakura,

O come freaky spikey,

O come freaky spikey,

O come freaky spikey,

Who stabs people.

_(Yami Malik is running around with the hidden knife in the rod after randompeople, trying to attack them. Then hedecides that running is too below the new Pharaoh, and summons the Shadown Realm instead)_

Harken O blondie

Harken to your Yami,

He's trying to get you to killYami.

Maybe you should...

'fore he sendsyou to the Shadown Realm

Maybe you should kill Yami

Maybe you should killYami

Maybe you shouldkill Yami

Or... maybe not.

_(Yami Malikhas a hold on Malik's wrist, and is trying to push his hand (with the rod's knife) towards a sleepingYugi... until Yami appears out of nowhere and kicks them both out ofthe house.)_

Hear little whitey

Hikari with the Sennen Ring,

Hear ye who has thosekawaii big brown eyes.

Listen dear Ryou...

If Bakura's not listening

Let us save dear Ryou,

Let us save dear Ryou,

Let us save dear Ryou

And hope we're not killed.

_(An also-sleeping Ryou is being watched over by Bakura, who glares at even the slightest noise, before relaxing... and then a stampeed of fan girls come to save Ryou, who are then blasted away by some light coming from Bakura, who they can't see.)_

Hail insane Whitey

Hail the King of Theives

Who is a theif and a stealer of souls.

Try not to run but it really dosen't matter

For Bakura will find us

For Bakura will find us

For Bakura will find us

With the Ring

_(Bakura is seen walking along, the Sennen Ring in his hands, blasting whoever he sees that gets in his way. When the Ring finally points somewhere, he follows it to see a sing on a movie theather saying "The World-Wide second-release of the Mummy!", which is immediately blasted away)_

Scream, scary fan girls

Scream in exultation,

Scream for before you is Seto Kaiba

Scream 'cause you know that Kaiba is just way too cool.

O come let us steal Seto

O come let us steal Seto

O come let us steal Seto

And dress him up.

_(Kaiba, surrounded by random fan girls, is dressed in an old-time dress, a bonnet, and is having pictures taken with random girls, all the while saying something about black-mail)_

O come little Yugi

Bearer of the Puzzle

Come ye who is called Yu-Gi-Oh.

Come ye who's hair adds a foot to your height

O let us poke your hair

O let us poke your hair

O let us poke your hair

With pretty streaks

_(Yugi is making a presentation to his class when a random fan girl runs into the class room, spends about five minutes poking Yugi's hair, before jumping out the window, Yugi and the rest of the class sweatdropping.)_

_

* * *

_

Yami scoffed as he read this song. "One would think that she would know to call me Atemu, not Yami."

"But I call you Yami, and so does everyone else." Yugi reminded his other half, still a little embarrassed about the poking of his hair.

Malik, having snuck up with the others while the two were reading the song, starts poking both Yugi's and Yami's hair. "Hey! Look! I'm a fan girl!"

Malik's yami quickly pulls Malik away for some... punishment, trying to save both of them embarrasement.

Seto frowns as he reads. "I thought that these pictures weren't going to leak out..."

Bakura, hearing him speak while Ryou tries to placate Yugi and Yami (well, mainly Yami) comments, "Maybe you should wear a dress more often, Kaiba. It seems to suit you."

"You would know, Whitey."

"I like my hair, thank you very much."

Kaiba, deperately needing a come back, looks at the screen in feigned boredom. "Well, at least I don't obsess over anyo-"

"I do not obsess over Ryou!" Bakura snears at Kaiba... all the while grabbing Ryou by the wrist and dragging him towards him, letting Yami have enough time to go attack Malik and Yami Malik.

Kaiba rolls his eyes, before going back to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, while Bakura starts reprimanding Ryou sternly about talking to stangers.

Yugi, deciding to see what was people's fascination with poking his hair decides to try it, and finds it quite soft and fluffy. He stops for a moment to go look in the mirror, realizing something else the song said, ignoring the explosion coming from where Yami, Malik and Yami Malik were.

"...I'm not THAT short..."

**

* * *

**

**Fianl thoughts:**

"Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke..."

* * *


End file.
